


Auction

by Anti047



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Other, PWP without Porn, Public Display of Affection
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 06:10:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17238857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anti047/pseuds/Anti047
Summary: 就为了欺负八月，车速惊人





	Auction

这样的拍卖会他去过不少，不是为了见合作伙伴就是在等对方出现时的余兴节目。他不是什么正人君子，至今未参与这样活色生香的交易不过是在等待一个绝佳的猎物。  
“Mr. Ivan Block，”侍者恭敬的接过了他手上的邀请函，“Mr. Lark在拍卖结束后会来见您。”  
Ivan点了点头，在空荡荡的地下歌剧院里随便找了一个座位。  
每个人都有一个单人沙发和一个放着香槟的小茶几，每个座位被屏风隔开，很好的保持了隐私。一般来说这样的交易都是通过事先录好或者现场拍摄的录像进行验货，而这次Ivan并没有看到投影仪。大厅前方是一个舞台，暗红色的幕布尚未拉开。舞台上方有一排灯，观众席上方也只有仅供照明用的装饰性灯具，他并没有看到类似投影仪的东西。  
有意思。Ivan想到，也许这次他能见到不同以往的拍卖表演。  
“先生们，按照惯例今晚将只拍卖一件商品。”声音是经过处理的，经过房顶四角处的影响发出来。  
这让Ivan对这名神秘的先生更加感兴趣了，他看了看手边的香槟而没有动。他一向不喜欢这种没有口感的甜水，而是偏好烈性酒。对酒的品味也反应了他对伴侣的品味——野性而难以征服的猎物往往让他更感兴趣。  
幕布被打开了，所有的灯光都打到舞台中央的床上。  
那个男人赤身裸体的跪在床上，双手被铐在一起垂在胯部，脖子上的锁链将他牢牢的拴在床上。男人垂着头，微微颤抖着，像是因为羞耻或者是愤怒。  
这样的商品Ivan不是没见过，为了迎合买家而不会完全将他们驯化。但大多数都是女人，金发白皙的女人是畅销品，其次是瘦弱的男孩子，很少见到今天这样的货色。男人的身材很好，像是接受过军事化的训练，肌肉饱满而不花哨，紧绷的大腿看起来蓄势待发。  
“August Walker，前CIA探员……”广播中开始播一些信息，Ivan并没有费心思听，因为他对这个人了如指掌。  
“……开始展示。”  
声音落下后舞台两边上来两个蒙着面的男人，一个拽紧锁链迫使August抬头，一个将一剂针剂打进了他的颈部，还没等推注August就一头撞开那个男人。另一个见势立即收紧锁链，收紧的锁链带来的窒息感使August不得不用手撤拽锁链来呼吸。从男人用力的方式上Ivan能看出来所在August脖子上的是真正的铁链，而不是什么仿真的情趣用品。  
好不容易将药物推注完毕后，那两个人退下了。  
而所有人都在等着，等着药物发作。  
没出一分钟August的喘息声都传遍了整个地下歌剧院，半环形的设计让每一丝声音都能被清晰地听到。他侧躺在床上，皮肤染上了潮红，两手依然倔强的拉扯着锁链。这样大概僵持了有十分钟，August只是夹紧了双腿在床上磨蹭，这遭到了很多人不满的咒骂。  
“先生们，为保证能充分观赏商品的每一个细节，请耐心等待。”  
这次上来的两个人推了一辆手术室里常用的推车，金属银白色的光格外刺眼。一个人拉开August的双腿摆成M形并固定在床沿，将勃起的阴茎和后穴完全暴露出来。腿间的毛发被剃得干干净净，前端伸出的前液沿着柱身流下，隐没在紧闭的穴口。  
其中一人拿出一个两指粗的乳白色棒状物，上面还冒着寒气。没有任何准备，直接将它对准紧闭的后穴捅进去一点点。  
“嘶——”August吸了一口气，脸上的表情难以分辨是羞辱还是愉悦。随着那东西的融化被捅进去的部分也越来越多，等到6英寸的东西全部被埋进去以后，另一人用皮质的阴茎笼锁住了August的阴茎。  
显然这回的药效要强上很多。  
没出几分钟August就开始不安的扭动，阴茎依然翘立着，不断流出的前液浸湿了整个会阴。因为低温而变得艳红的穴口收缩着，融化的冰棒留下一圈白色在肛口。起初August只是咬着牙，闭紧了眼睛企图逃避现在所处的境地。他几次想要合拢双腿都失败了，皮带将他牢牢固定住，只能任由台下的人观赏。  
最后，August发出一声挫败的声音，终于握住阴茎开始捋动。迷醉的呻吟像是猫咪的爪子一样挠着Ivan的神经，而他知道这可不是什么温顺的家猫。随着August捋动的速度越来越快，他的腰也跟着扭动，肏着自己的拳头。不出一会儿August发出了一声高亢的呻吟，他的双腿打着摆子，紧绷的肌肉沾满汗水细细的震颤。  
他高潮了，可他什么都射不出来。  
这时有人将一个连着猫尾的按摩棒放在了August的手边，意图十分明确。  
而August也就挣扎了几分钟就放弃了。他拿过尺寸适中的按摩棒，尽量忽视那个带着明显讽刺意味的毛茸茸的尾巴。在准备使用之前发现那人没有给他软化剂，而他只有一个办法。August只能张嘴含住按摩棒尽量用唾液润滑，来不及吞咽的涎水随着按摩棒的抽出而顺嘴角流下，滴到了胸膛上。  
August在吮吸按摩棒的同时伸出一只手按揉穴口，等到括约肌放松后再填入一根手指，动作娴熟地像是做了无数次。等到穴口能吞下三根手指的时候August退出了手指，换上了按摩棒。先是圆钝的头部，然后是布满细小突起的柱身。  
Ivan拿起了望远镜，发现上面的突起是一个个细小的倒刺，不禁露出了期待的微笑。  
而August还在努力往里填，直到绒毛触到了会阴的皮肤才住手。然而这远远不够，August一手操作着按摩棒寻找前列腺，一手还在做着无用的手淫。等到找到那一点时，August发出了软糯的呻吟。而Ivan敢发誓，至少有一半以上手淫的人都射了出来。  
August握住按摩棒想要抽出的时候，按摩棒开始了震动，嗡嗡的响声表明了震动的频率与力道。按摩棒正顶在前列腺上，灭顶的快感让August无处躲藏。他想要拔出按摩棒，手上刚有动作就发出一声哭腔——按摩棒上的倒刺勾住了他的肠壁，细微的刺痛已与快感融为一体。  
他什么都做不了，只能被快感逐渐淹没。  
疯狂震动的按摩棒几乎要将脆弱的腺体震坏了，他的阴茎被束缚着却不断地流出半透明的乳白色液体。  
“啊、啊——”August的呻吟一声比一声诱人，“太多了、停下来、啊——”  
震动再次加快了，August浑身抽搐着，双手无助的撑在床上。敞开的双腿间旋动的猫尾让他看起来就像发情的大猫，等到几十分钟后按摩棒才停止了震动。  
这时才有人上来解开了阴茎笼，被勒得紫红的性器还在挺立着。这时August发疯一样捋动着阴茎，可阴囊里面的早就空了，什么都射不出来。August一狠心将按摩棒拔了出来，倒刺刮过肠壁的快感让他的阴茎抽动了几下。干高潮的快感彻底击垮了他，August无力的瘫软在床上，眼角亮晶晶的。  
被过度使用的后穴和疲软的阴茎展示在众人面前，广播宣布开始竞价了。

等到Ivan完成最后的手续时，他才受邀与Lark见面。  
“喜欢我准备的见面礼吗？”Lark悠闲的靠在沙发上。  
“你舍得送人就让我很惊喜了，”Ivan松了松领结，“你想买什么？”  
“你在赌城的一处安全屋和一些军火。”Lark向前倾了倾，“这些换那个小东西，你拍卖的钱我一分不要。”  
“成交。”  
这足够了，Ivan承认这是一次绝佳的拍卖体验。


End file.
